Crippled: Body and Souls
by khammel
Summary: Things go horribly wrong when Shampoo first visits Ranma... to kill 'her'. Unable to walk... alone... he tries to cope with the aftermath. Based on a scenario from "The Bet" by Metro Anime (with his approval, ages ago). In Episode 2, Ranma journeys to Kyoto. Genma introduces a new heir. Kasumi finds out about Ranma, and Ranma's Secret Admirer goes to meet him...
1. Chapter 1

His world was defined by pain... present and absent. It still hurt where the sword had left his body after severing his spine... ending his life. He had been the best martial artist in the area. Now lack of pain below his lower back mocked him day and night; taunting him with memories of the life he had lost... It had been all he was...

Now, he was nothing... but only if he gave up...

(((())))

A Story from "The Bet"

Crippled: Body & Souls

By Kevin D. Hammel

From an idea by MetroAnime

Episode 1: Nadir

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publishing rights are held by Viz in the US and Shogakukan in Japan. My purpose is to honor the creator and her works. No infringement intended.

(((())))

A middle aged woman approached door 117 at Nerima General. Her hair was dark green shot with gray. The crisp, white uniform she wore identified her as the head nurse for this ward. Today it looked like her favorite patient was finally going to get the love he needed, his mother was coming... A smile lighting her face, Tanaka Tomoko opened the door, to greet her young friend. "Ranma, do you know who's visiting today?"

Saotome Ranma was distracted from his misery for a few moments by his new friend, Tomoko. She had almost become a mother to him in the past few weeks... He reminded her so much of her own children, it was only natural for her to

'adopt' him.

Ranma tried to smile. "Yeah, I guess my mom's 'comin..."

Tomoko became a little more serious. "She'll be here any minute, Ranma. Do you want me to stay?"

Ranma's smile became a little bigger. "Nah, I'll be fine. I hate to admit it, but I am lookin' forward to it!"

"Okay then, I'll be back to check on you later, Ran-chan!"

"See ya!" Ranma said as his friend left. He hoped he could keep the small smile alive on his face for his mom...

(((())))

Ranma's smile did survive the minutes that elapsed after Tomoko left. The door opened, and his smile got even wider as he recognized the woman opening the door... "Mom! It's so good to see you, thanks for coming."

Saotome Nodoka looked at her son in shock. She had thought him dead, then heard he lived... Now it was obvious that he was dead, after all. She wondered if what the youngest Tendou had said was true, about the curse which afflicted him... Making him even less of a man... none at all.

Nodoka regained her composure, the shock she experienced hidden behind a mask of control again. She walked in a stately manner to the sink and drew a glass of water. Filling it, she walked over to the bedside.

Ranma's smile evaporated. Did she know? His unspoken question was answered as his mother upended the glass over his head... He changed... Becoming a much smaller girl...

Nodoka observed the transformation unflinching. She noted the girl looked even more like the young son Genma had taken from her... and destroyed. She withdrew a document from her kimono and handed it to the girl... Nodoka gave her a look of pity...

Her mother's pity was not the love Ranma sought... Had counted on. She marshaled all her control to remain expressionless. She would not show her broken heart to this... woman.

Nodoka spoke, feeling for the broken girl before her. "I see plainly that my son is gone. I do not have the heart to make a poor, crippled girl like you live up to this pact... But know this, child... Saotome Ranma is **dead**!" Saotome Nodoka turned and left the room.

Ranma would not give the woman the satisfaction of hearing her cry... Instead, she became dizzy with grief. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't... She opened the document... Tears came at last... She wondered if she would ever be able to stop them.

(((())))

Tomoko was shocked at how short Ranma's visit with his mom was... and the expression on the woman's face showed none of the joy she had expected. She had to check on Ranma...

She opened the door, seeing Ranma in his other body... The 'girl' that Chinese Amazon had sought to kill... Ranma held a document in her trembling hands, tears pouring from her eyes, her small body wracked by voiceless sobs.

Tomoko walked up to her, gently pulling the document from petite, unresting hands. Ranma looked into her friend's eyes, seeing the only love left in her world... A love she had every reason not to deserve. Ranma's hands flopped to her sides and she tried to get control of herself. No matter what body she wore, she was a man... She willed her tears to stop, but was drained, spent... The girl struggled, but could not keep her eyes open, as sleep claimed her... It would replenish some of the vigor she had lost, but not the part of her soul...

Tomoko's face showed both anger and a tiny smile as she looked at the small girl before her. She looked so peaceful... her face relaxed in sleep... her pain gone, for now. What had her mother done to her? She glanced at the document, her unspoken question answered. It was a legal contract, marked by Ranma's father, Genma, and Ranma himself... with a handprint. It promised Ranma would be a man among men... or Father and son would commit Seppuku. No wonder Ranma was so upset... **How** could that woman be so cruel to her only child? Tomoko glanced at her watch. Her shift was up, but she knew she wouldn't be going home for a while. She went to call her husband, hoping Ranma wouldn't wake up to an empty room in the meantime.

(((())))

Ranma returned to consciousness, the nightmare over. Today, mom was coming, and... She looked at Tomoko, noticing the... document was in her hands. She wouldn't be able to escape this nightmare, but she **would** survive it.

Tomoko looked at her... friend with almost motherly concern. "How do you feel, Ranma?"

Ranma's face betrayed no emotion. "Well, I guess it's just me now. I'll try to make it, but I don't really see how I can..."

"Ranma, I'll help you get started... but you are right... I can't help forever." Tomoko's face brightened... a little. "What about the Tendou's? Do you think they might be willing to help you?"

Ranma grimaced slightly, then washed away expression again. "I don't really know. I am disappointed Kasumi didn't visit, or offer to help. I wouldn't expect any help from the others. Nabiki's a self-centered mercenary, their dad saw me only as a marriage prospect, and Akane..." A single tear, and a face filled with hatred... and love, announced her feelings about that Tendou.

Tomoko got up and took Ranma small hands in her own. "Will you be okay, dear?"

Ranma managed to force a tiny smile on her face. "I'll be fine... But I'll be a little better as a guy..."

"You wish is my command, Ran-chan." Tomoko bowed slightly then went to the sink to draw some hot water to restore her friend's birth-form.

When the change was complete, Ranma took one of Tomoko's hands in his own, and looked into her eyes. "Thanks..." He let go, the smile much less forced.

"You're very welcome... young man." With a concerned smile, Tomoko turned and left the room. She **had** to contact the Tendous... The Saotome clan had abandoned Ranma, and honor.

(((())))

A minivan pulled up to a large house with attached dojo. A young man jumped out of the vehicle and hurried up the walkway to the home. This was his last delivery, he was in a great mood. He knocked on the door.

"I've got it!" Tendou Nabiki said as she walked to answer it.

A young man wearing the uniform of a courier service offered her a clipboard... and a smile. "Good afternoon, miss. I have a letter for the Tendou residence..."

Nabiki signed the receipt, accepting a carbon and an envelope. "Thank you."

The man bowed and left.

Nabiki closed the door, then glanced at the letter. It was addressed to "The Tendous". I'm a Tendou... she thought as she opened it. She read the letter, a single tear falling.

Kasumi entered the room, her cheerful expression helping Nabiki abandon the emotions she felt. "What was that, little sister?"

Nabiki looked at her sister, her mask in place again. "Just a letter for... me."

Kasumi's face darkened slightly. A tear, even a single one, was not something that belonged on Nabiki's face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki turned to the stairway, "maybe... sometime." She replied, walking away.

Kasumi looked at her retreating sister with concern. What had upset her so? A smile returned to her face as she recalled what Nabiki's favorite food was... and there was still time to change the menu for dinner tonight. She hurried back to the kitchen.

Nabiki had a lot to think about... and do. She went into her room and closed the door.

(((())))

Guilt was not an emotion Nabiki felt much, or was used to feeling... It got in the way of business.

Then why did she feel it so strongly right now?

She hadn't been involved in the... tragedy, except as a bystander.

She went over all the things she had done to Ranma... "Helping" the water heater go out for a few days... Photographs she sold to Kunou... Razzing him about his curse in general.

He seemed to weather it all, but he must have felt each little jab, he just didn't want others to see it... Just like she didn't want others to see any pain she felt.

They were a lot alike, she probably understood him better than her sisters...

Why hadn't she seen it before? Because she didn't make a habit of observing others much, except when profit... her betterment, was involved.

(((())))

A week had passed since his mother had left, and Tomoko was concerned about Ranma. His physical condition had improved enough so his release was just days away, but his mental condition was something else entirely... She entered his room, dismissing her speculation.

Ranma looked up at his 'friend'. He really liked Tomoko, but it was impossible for him to escape the burden he had already become to her. Ever since he had returned to Japan, he had been a burden on people. First, the Tendous... No wonder they hadn't visited him... They were probably glad to be rid of him... one less mouth to feed for Kasumi and Soun, one less boy to bug Akane. Probably the only person that would really miss him was Nabiki... but only because a major profit source had dried up when the 'pigtailed girl' had left...

Tomoko could see the play of emotions on her young patient's face. "Ranma?" She asked in a gentle voice. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Ranma turned to her, his eyes glassy... emotionless. "I was just thinkin of all the people who're glad I'm gone..."

Tomoko looked at him with concern. "Ranma, think about your future, what you'll do when you get out of here, don't dwell on the past..."

He gave her a sarcastic look. "I have **nowhere** to live, no way to earn any money, no family of any kind... anymore..." His look became almost mocking. "Yeah... I've got a lot to look forward to out there..."

Tomoko could only look at the floor. What would happen to Ranma... Why hadn't the Tendous called? She looked up. "Please don't give up, Ranma. For me..."

Ranma's look became almost apologetic. "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you, Tomoko-chan, but I don't see any future for myself."

Try as she might, Tomoko couldn't escape the truth of his words. Tears came easily.

An orderly interrupted the scene, pushing a wrapped package into the room. He looked at Ranma. "Mr. Saotome?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you mark this, please?"

"Uh... Sure." Glad to be distracted, Ranma quickly signed the receipt.

"Thanks!" The orderly said as he walked off...

There was a card attached to the package, addressed to Ranma... Tomoko removed it and gave it to her friend.

Ranma opened the card. Its message was simple.

_I figure you might need this..._

_Your Secret Admirer._

Ranma looked accusingly at Tomoko. "Secret Admirer, eh?"

Tomoko looked surprised. "Believe me, Ranma, I had nothing to do with this!"

Ranma gave her the first smile she had seen on his face since... before his mother came. "Sure, Tomoko."

Tomoko's expression was dead serious as she replied. "Please believe me, Ranma. I did not send this to you."

Ranma considered what his friend said. Perhaps she didn't know about it... she probably would've come out and given him the gift, not hidden her identity... "Then who?" He asked, truly not knowing.

Tomoko smiled at him. "Someone out there still likes you, Ranma. You're not alone anymore..."

"Well, could you please unwrap my gift, Tomoko chan?"

"I'd be happy to, Ran-chan!" The nurse quickly removed the wrapping, revealing the fanciest wheelchair either of them had ever seen. In the seat, was a locked metal box.

For the first time since he had checked into the hospital, Ranma's face showed hope. "Maybe there is someone out there who cares about me... But this doesn't give me a place to live, or put food on the table..."

Tomoko tried to look... hopeful for her patient. "But it does mean someone wants to share your future, someone who has accepted you as your are..."

Ranma's expression soured. "Yeah, sure... Tomoko, sure." He did stop the tears this time however. Things were looking up. His future was now just grim, not impossible any more...

(((())))

Another morning, Tomoko's shift was half over when she went to Ranma's room. His face showed concentration, not the depression she had seen before. The unknown benefactor had greatly improved his mood... perhaps saved his life... "So, what are you thinking about today Ranma?"

The boy looked up, his expression serious. "I really don't want to talk about it, but I am thinking about what I'll do when I get out of here..." He tried very hard to smile for Tomoko.

Tomoko gave her patient an understanding smile, "That's OK, Ran-chan. I understand you don't want to share every little thing with me. I'm just glad you're getting along so well."

A courier appeared in the doorway, ignorant of the strange circuit he was completing. "I have an envelope for... Ranma?"

"I guess that's me!" Ranma replied as he signed for the tiny package.

"Thanks!" The courier said with a smile, trading the package for his clipboard.

Ranma opened the envelope, finding a tiny key. He had no doubt what lock it opened. "Well, let's look at that mystery box."

There were several pieces of paper inside the box... a small map of Honshu showing rail lines... Why was Kyoto circled? A transit map of Kyoto with a route clearly marked from the rail station to a residential area. A key with an attached card bearing an address matching the destination shown on the map. Finally, an envelope containing a few hundred thousand yen, and a note...

(((())))

_Ranma,_

_I thought this might be a good time to get away from_

_all of the troubles and memories of Tokyo. I've rented_

_a small two-bedroom apartment in Kyoto, and will meet_

_you in a few days. I've already taken care of your_

_registration at school, and they won't be expecting_

_you until next week. I need to close a chapter of my_

_life before I join you._

_See you soon,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

(((())))

Ranma looked up from the paper, his expression showing fear and expectation. He handed the paper to the nurse, who quickly read it.

Tomoko looked up from the paper with a smile. "Do you want me to help you move in, Ran-chan?"

Ranma gave her a confident, determined look, one she had never seen on his face before... "Thanks, but I'd like to take this one on myself."

Tomoko could only smile. Her heart told her that the look on his face was a bit of the old Ranma, returned to face the world again. Perhaps Ranma would be all right, after all...

(END)

(((())))

Hello,

This is a old story with a different focus than most I have written.

I owe a debt of gratitude to MetroAnime for coming up with this interesting scenario. It's a 'Bet' scenario that has resulted in (at least) four+ divergent story lines: Arthur Hansen's, Dale Ratner's, Pyeknu's, and my own.

Because it posting restrictions on , I will neither be able to post MetroAnime's bet entry nor Bryan Neef's chapter three of the story. What remains should still provide a complete story, however.

Thanks to all of the people on the FFML who commented on the story, and provided excellent suggestions on improving it, especially "Matoko Chan", Talis D. Merrill, and Markus Ling.

Thanks to Mike Koos and James Lee for pre-reading, and all the nice people who dropped by my old website and offering encouraging comments.

The most amazing contribution I got was Pyeknu's continuation of my storyline, "Like a Phoenix from the Grave". Since that time... long, long ago, Pyeknu posted a re-conceptualization of "Like a Phoenix from the Grave" here as "Phoenix from the Ashes" and all its many side-stories. "Like a Phoenix from the Grave" itself also has a continuation/resolution: "Nodoka's Ascendant" by ocramed .

Spokavriel and Spica75 gave C and C on fukufics dot com. I appreciated it, but decided to go with the story pretty much as is (was?).

Are characters 'IC'? Well... it is a "Bet" fic... so I'm not sure. :p But the point could be made that extreme circumstances can be a crucible of change for characters (I think I got that metaphor from Sunshine Temple). No matter, it has been an interesting story to write.

A lot of it was written in the course of 'one hour fanfic challenges' on the old FFML IRC, so it can be very terse (even more than my usual style).

I will be doing a little editing, and light rewriting, as I go along here. Not on the scale of what I'm doing on "On Her Own" (which has been undergoing rewrite for over a year).

Kevin D. Hammel

February 6, 1999/November 22, 2012/July 7, 2013


	2. Episode 2: The New Heir

It was a bit more difficult to get to Kyoto than Ranma had thought. He did end up accepting a ride from Tomoko to the station downtown. His friend and her husband bought a ticket for Ranma and made sure he was comfortably seated on the train...

Ranma looked up at his friend, his face showing gratitude, love, and a little hesitation. "Thanks for everything, Tomoko-chan. I'll write ya when I get settled down, I promise."

Tomoko looked at her former patient. She usually didn't get so involved, but patients usually didn't need what Ranma did. She took his hands. "I can't wait to hear from you. Good luck..." She let go, and left the train with her husband, waving a final time to Ranma as the express pulled out of the station, bound for Kyoto.

(((())))

A Story from "The Bet"

Crippled: Body and Souls

By Kevin D. Hammel

From an idea by Metro Anime

Episode 2: The New Heir

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publishing rights are held by Viz in the US and Shogakukan in Japan. My purpose is to honor the creator and her works. No infringement intended.

(((())))

Small **was** a good description for the apartment, Ranma thought as he followed the manager in. The middle-aged woman then bowed, turned, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The first thing Ranma noticed was two closed doors, one labeled Ranma's. He went to the door and opened it, rolling inside.

The room was furnished in an almost Spartan manner... a low chest of drawers, a lamp, and a bed with handrails comprising the furniture. But it was... his room, a luxury he couldn't even remember having before. Rolling over to the chest, he opened it, shocked to see... his clothes inside, all neatly folded, ready for him to wear again. This had to have been an 'inside' job...

The list of candidates for the position of 'Secret Admirer' shrunk with the latest discovery... to none... Akane probably hated him... a feeling he would probably return, laced with sadness... Nabiki thought of Nabiki... Kasumi might do something like this, but she wasn't about to abandon her family... He honestly couldn't come up with a likely candidate.

Further speculation was dismissed as he moved over to the bed, then shifted the dead weight that comprised much of his body into it, with the help of the handrails. He yawned... his stamina wasn't what it used to be... as if anything was... and was soon napping.

(((())))

Another day in this hellhole of a prison, one less day to wait before Shan Pu got her revenge on girl-Ranma. These fools had no idea who they had incarcerated... She was not of this land of soft living and softer people. The young Amazon still couldn't figure out the connection between girl-Ranma and her husband, however. Perhaps when Shan Pu had her enemy's head, she would be able to bring her new spouse to Joketsuzoku in peace...

Shan Pu would wait. Eventually one of her guards would make a simple... fatal... mistake. Then the girl's head would be hers.

(((())))

Saotome Nodoka heard... two voices approaching her door... one familiar, the other youthful and unknown to her. She touched her tanto. She would call her husband to honor... With sadness, she recalled she left the contract with... the poor, crippled girl. It seemed Genma would escape his fate, after all. The doorbell summoned her back to the world. Composing herself, she went to answer it.

Nodoka opened the door, seeing her husband for the first time in over a decade... Tragedy had taken any joy she might have experienced away, however. "Genma..." She choked on the last syllable, and could say no more.

"Nodoka, you must have heard what happened..." He looked down, his expression grim.

"Do not worry, Genma. I will not be serving as you second today. I seem to have misplaced the document you marked a decade ago." She reached down to gently lift her husband's chin so he could not escape her glare. "Because I give you your life back does not mean you are forgiven, husband. How could you... destroy... my son..." Sobs claimed her speech.

Genma embraced his wife, offering what comfort he could. "Everything will be alright, Nodoka, you'll see..."

Nodoka's tears waned and finally stopped. She looked up at boy who had come with her husband. "May I be so bold as to ask who you are, young man?"

The boy looked somewhat embarrassed. "M... My name is Hibiki Ryouga, ma'am. Your husband has asked me to be the new heir to the Saotome School." The youth finished with a bow to the Saotome Matriarch.

Nodoka's mood became a bit more optimistic. Genma had atoned for his mistake by finding a new heir for the school... "I will be watching you, Ryouga, judging whether you are a worthy heir to the school." Her gaze returned to Genma. "It took courage to let go of... the... our son... and move on. I am happy your legacy is secure, husband. Have you spoken with the Tendous?"

Genma's face took on the barest hint of a smile. "No, I figured you would want to be there when I told them."

Nodoka bowed. "Thank you. I will be only a moment..." She vanished into the house, returning with a cloth-wrapped bundle... her family katana.

The three people went to catch a train to the Tendou's neighborhood.

(((())))

As they walked the few blocks from the station to the Tendou home, Nodoka immersed herself in thought. She had not visited since Keiko died, a decade ago. Though her husband had never mentioned it, Nodoka knew about the pledge to unite the schools through marriage. She wondered if Genma's new heir understood **that** obligation.

At last, they reached the Tendou home. Nodoka went to the door and knocked.

(((())))

Kasumi heard a knock at the door. Answering it, she saw a tall woman with dark red hair. Behind her were Mr. Saotome and... Ryouga? Kasumi put a smile on for her guests. "Welcome to the Tendou home madam, I am Kasumi." She gave a slight bow.

The woman responded, pain evident on her face. "I am Saotome Nodoka."

Kasumi took in a sharp breath, then smiled again, though with a bit more struggle. "Ranma's mother?"

Nodoka nodded once.

Kasumi's expression flowed from cheer to compassion. "We're sorry about what happened to your son."

Nodoka's face was expressionless. "As am I."

Kasumi frowned slightly in concentration. Nodoka's reaction seemed... different from what she would have expected. She put her cheerful face on again, bowing. "Come in, please... All three of you."

When the guests were all in the house, Kasumi turned and called "Father... Mr. Saotome is back. He brought guests with him!" She hoped a visit from his old friend would cheer him up...

(((())))

Nabiki heard Kasumi's call from her room, but really didn't want to see the panda right then. After a while, she heard that, for the first time in weeks, Daddy seemed to be in good cheer... What was going on? She put her manga down to investigate...

(((())))

Kasumi tried to remain smiling, despite the horrifying scene unfolding before her. Struggling to keep her composure, she forced a mask of cheerfulness onto her face, rising. "Excuse me, I need to do some shopping for dinner tonight." She looked thoughtful, her eyes on Genma. "I trust you three will be staying?"

Genma grinned greedily at the offer. "I'd never turn down your cooking, Kasumi... Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Kasumi got up and left. By the time she had reached the sidewalk in front of the house, she could no longer hold off tears... How could father and Akane so casually discard Ranma? He was such a sweet boy, just hopelessly immature... A visit to the hospital would allow her to find where his ashes rested. She needed to visit him right now...

(((())))

Nabiki saw Kasumi get up and leave. She knew her sister well enough to see that something had upset her terribly... What could it be? A glance to the couch showed part of the answer. Ryouga sat next to Akane... lightly grasping her hand. What was going on?

(((())))

Soun heard his middle daughter come down the stairs and turned toward her, a smile a month in coming lighting his face. "Nabiki, Uncle Saotome has come with **wonderful** news! He has chosen Ryouga here as his new heir, and Akane has agreed to accept an engagement with him! Our schools will be joined at last!"

Nabiki's face was unreadable, as usual. Inside, she was seething. She wasn't used to getting emotional like this, but she was used to hiding it. She couldn't wait to talk to Kasumi...

Akane looked at her sister with a smile, then glanced at Ryouga. "Excuse me." She whispered.

"Uh... sure." Ryouga replied, clearly uncomfortable. Without Saotome in the picture, did he really love Akane? Probably, she was awfully cute. And seemed nice... when she wasn't angry.

Akane hurried over to Nabiki and embraced her, whispering in her ear. "I know Ryouga loves me... Besides, he's not a cursed pervert!"

Nabiki felt just a touch queasy. "Uh, yeah, Akane... right! I'm **so** happy for you." She said, trying hard to reign in the sarcasm... as if her love-struck sister would notice. "Please tell Kasumi to come up and see me." Nabiki said before turning to ascend the stairs.

"What a strange girl." Nodoka observed, her eyes following the middle daughter to her room.

Soun turned to his friend's wife. "When you get to know Nabiki, I'm sure you'll learn to like her, Nodoka."

Genma grinned with good humor. "Hai, Tendou. Nabiki is an acquired taste!"

Soun smirked at Genma. "Do you always think of food, old friend?"

Both men exchanged a chuckle.

Nodoka thought about what had brought them to this point, pain flickering across her face for a moment. It was obvious Nabiki knew a lot more about this Ryouga than Akane. What was this boy's secret?

(((())))

Kasumi returned home from shopping with a bag of groceries, noting the guests were still seated on the couch talking with father and little sister.

Soun looked at his eldest as she passed. "Kasumi?"

"Yes, father?" Kasumi cheerfully replied, turning.

"Nabiki wants to talk to you..." Soun concluded, wishing his middle daughter would join the celebration.

"Thank you, father. I'll be up to see her after I put this food away." Kasumi turned and walked into the kitchen.

(((())))

Nabiki heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She really wasn't in the mood for visitors right now...

"Kasumi, Little Sister." Came through the wood in answer.

Nabiki's face brightened... a little, to merely expressionless. She was in the mood to see Kasumi. She got up and opened the door, stopping only long enough to pick up an envelope she'd been waiting to show her big sister... When the time was right. "Come in."

Kasumi opened to door to see her little sister looking at her expectantly. Kasumi turned and closed the door. "Nabiki, I found out Ranma's alive!" She said in a low voice, not wanting the celebrants below them to hear the news.

Nabiki gave her smirk. "Well, Big Sister, perhaps you're ready to see... This." She handed the envelope addressed to 'The Tendous' to Kasumi.

Kasumi looked at the envelope, realizing it was the one Nabiki had received a couple of weeks ago. She looked up from it, a little... cross? "It says this letter is for the Tendous... That includes me, Little Sister!"

Nabiki's smirk decreased slightly, "Kasumi, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to try to help Ranma... And the best way to do that was to get him out of Tokyo. There's just to many bad memories here for him... Too many people who would be disappointed he's not dead."

Kasumi closed her eyes for a moment, seeking composure. She opened them, looking straight at Nabiki. "But what about me, Nabiki? I'm as upset as you about how quickly father and Akane forgot about Ranma. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, with an almost angry look.

Nabiki's smirk vanished; as she let a little pain escaped her grasp... only to appear on her face. "I wanted to make sure things are taken care of before I told anybody. I had to see if the rest of you actually cared about Ranma before I said anything." Her expression struggled to become a smile. "I'm glad you do, Big Sister."

Kasumi's anger vanished. "So, do you know where Ranma is?"

"Of course, he's staying in an apartment I rented for both of us in Kyoto. I'd be happy to find a three bedroom apartment, if someone else wanted to move in..." Her smirk had returned.

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "Kyoto? But that's so... far away!"

Nabiki nodded in agreement. "Exactly. There, Ranma can stay dead... It'll be a long while before they find us."

Kasumi offered Nabiki her hand. "I'll help you, Little Sister. And someday, I'll join you, I promise." Kasumi couldn't even remember the last time she had seen Nabiki smile, but she was certainly smiling now.

Nabiki tried hard to smile as she replied, "Thanks, Big Sister. I knew I could count on you!"

Kasumi got up, cheer replacing joy on her face. "I need to prepare supper, Nabiki."

Smile gone again, Nabiki reinforced a nod verbally, "Sure, Kasumi"

Kasumi left, closing the door behind her.

(((())))

Ranma decided he'd come up with a way to try to get back in shape. After dressing himself in a warm-up suit, he rolled out the door of the apartment, locking it behind him. He remembered, with a bit of pain, how Akane always liked to jog in the morning. Perhaps he could do his version of jogging to get back into shape. On that thought he rolled down the street, picking up speed as he went.

(((())))

Sunday morning... School would start (for him) tomorrow, and Ranma realized it was much more important than it had been in the past. He didn't have the promise of the dojo or the Art to fall back on anymore. As he maneuvered himself to the tub after his morning 'jog' he wondered just who his 'secret admirer' was... Being away from Tokyo and all the memories there had done wonders for his spirits... He really wanted to thank his faceless benefactor.

Just as he settled into the bath, he heard the front door open... He remembered what had happened the last time someone had walked in on him in the bathroom. He saw the doorknob turn, as the door opened from the other side...

His secret admirer had come to see him a last. He looked up to see... "Nabiki? What are you doin here? Did Akane send ya or somethin?"

Nabiki smirked at him. "That wasn't quite the greeting I wanted Ranma... It was the one I was expecting!"

Ranma returned the smirk. "Well, at least you didn't slap me and call me a pervert..." His expression darkened. "What would a girl see in me anyway? It's not like I can really offer em much anymore, ya know..."

Nabiki's expression became a little concerned. "Don't say that, Ranma. I thought you were cute when I first saw you."

Ranma looked genuinely puzzled, "But I was a girl then..."

Nabiki rolled her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, you were but it seemed that you got even cuter with hot water."

Ranma's eyes darkened, betraying a heart still healing, "Don't say that to Akane... She'd just call me a pervert."

Nabiki looked serious. "Did you love her, Ranma?"

Ranma looked agitated. "Why would I love that stupid tomboy? Or any stupid girl?" He tried to swallow the last 'girl', but couldn't... He also couldn't hide a bit of love he still hadn't gotten over.

Nabiki looked right into Ranma's eyes, "I didn't come here looking for a boyfriend, or to play any stupid games, Ranma." She looked at the floor, but continued to talk. "My clan let you down, and I wanted to make up to you for that. I hurt you by making fun of your curse and making money off it." She looked into his eyes again. "When you're well enough to support yourself, I'll go... if you want me to."

Ranma could only look at her... He was a guy and Nabiki was just... someone he needed to help him right now. Someone who cared for him... "Thanks, Nabiki. Now, doncha forget, I ain't lookin for a girlfriend or nothin."

"And I ain't lookin for a boyfriend or nothin, Ranma." Nabiki echoed. "Just a friend... Friends?"

"Uh, OK. Friends, Uhhh... I... guess." He looked up at her and tried to smile. She wasn't cute or nothin, but somehow she seemed a lot nicer than she'd been... Well, maybe she was a little cute.

Nabiki read his face, word for word.

(END)

(((())))

Once again, thanks to MetroAnime for coming up with this interesting scenario.

Thanks again to pre-readers James Lee and Mike Koos.

Finally, thank you for reading!

Pyeknu's story: "Like A Phoenix From The Grave" started after this tale. I am working on my own storyline as well, though a special 'guest author' will write the next chapter...

Kevin D. Hammel

February 11, 1999/July 26,2013


End file.
